Yandex
Yandex is a fusion between Google Chrome and Mozilla Firefox. Appearance Yandex has a red skin with a dark red long spiky hair, A silver helmet with black visor(Two Eyes), A red nose and an evil monster's mouth. She wears Mozilla Firefox's vest combined with a green laser tag armour. She has four defective arms, a long midriff and dark blue trousers combined with a robotic right leg and a messy green moss on her left leg. Personality Yandex cares for herself first and foremost. Though she carries out mission objectives effectively, she has problems with impulse control and does not hesitate to use her power for personal gain. She combines Chrome's headstrong, unwavering nature with Firefox's indulgence, as well as her negative attitude towards authority. The resulting personality is a volatile mix that is highly aggressive and dangerous to everyone she encounters. This causes at least one perilous situation, wherein Yandex, enraged that she was left behind during a mission and asked to unfuse, viciously attacks and severely injures I.E. She seems to possess some of Opera and Safari's feelings towards separating. She also appears to be cold like Safari can be, containing Opera's anger issues and Firefox's recklessness. All of Yandex's constituent browsers contribute to her general temperament, though the similarity in nature of Firefox and Opera seemingly eclipse Safari. Despite her destructive nature, she does seem to retain an attachment to NET, refraining from marking him as a direct target during her rampages. Ironically, she inadvertently causes a chunk of debris to fly off at I.E, who deflects it and hits NET in the face. Unique Abilities * Electro-Pyrokinesis: As her fire and electric combined togehter, She has the power of electric-fire. * Tail Slash: Whilst Yandex's tail is wagging, She uses her tail slash. * Adguard Shield: When there's lots of ads she uses Adguard Adblocker to protect. * Fire Slash: She slashes with her nails to make people injured with fire. * Incognito Mode: As Yandex's stability, She uses her incognito mode for emergency uses. Fusions * When fused with Internet Explorer, they form Avant Browser. Trivia * Yandex is an integrated fusion between Chrome and Firefox. * Yandex is a Russian multinational technology company specializing in Internet-related services and products. * Yandex operates the largest search engine in Russia with about 65% market share in that country. * It also develops a number of Internet-based services and products. Yandex ranked as the 4th largest search engine worldwide, based on information from Comscore.com, with more than 150 million searches per day as of April 2012, and more than 50.5 million visitors (all company's services) daily as of February 2013. * The Yandex.ru home page has been rated the most popular website in Russia. * It opened the first sales office outside the CIS countries in Lucerne, Switzerland in 2012 for its European advertising clients, and the second one in Shanghai, China in 2015 for Chinese companies that work on the Russian language market. * Yandex speaks in a Russian accent. * Yandex is based on a fox except with robotic armour who looks like a dark knight. Category:Browsers Category:Good Browser Fusions